1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a partition former and inserter for containers and is more particularly concerned with an apparatus for and method of forming and inserting partitions into containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many machines have been devised for inserting partitions into containers. The following U.S. patents disclose typical prior art machines for creating and inserting partitions:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,656 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,427 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,633 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,812 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,812 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,999 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,401 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,471 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,574 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,802 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,758
One basic problem with the prior art procedures was the requirement for close registry between the partitions being inserted and the case or container receiving the insert. This problem also prevented a snug fit between the partition and case. The problem was particularly acute where the container had hand holes which might block the free insertion of the partition.